Kingdom Cross
by Crossing Dreamer Silverdramon
Summary: Retelling of Chrono Cross with the characters or Kingdom Hearts playing the roles. Better Summary later
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I've edited this little insignificant note simply because I was bored and since I felt like leaving this here, I should at least make the effort of making it look good and readable for you guys, though chances are that ya'll will just skip over this and move on to chapter 1 instead (if you do I'll be sad) **:(**

Anyway...

-**clears throat**- This is my first attempt at a _**Kingdom Hearts**_ story despite the fact that I've only played and beaten the first game. Unfortunately, said game was stolen and lost by my idiot cousins about two years ago; I'm not even sure how and when they did this, but they took it and I've been pissed off and miserable about it ever since. I mean sure I've played other games like _**Resident Evil 4 **_(shooting people in the face with a shotgun is so funny **XD **), and some _**Devil May Cry**__** 1 &**__** 3**_, _**Silent Hill 3, Grand Turismo 3**_ and other games to fill in the gap but after beating them like three times each I've gotten quite bored of them already (With the exception of Resident Evil 4 I'd have to say that all these sequels sucked and I hope that the same is not true about KH2).

I can't even enjoy _**Final Fantasy XII**_ anymore (which has taken me more than 130 hours to beat, well mostly just beat the lil sidequests and defeating the Marks I have left, though I have since then started a new game to see if I can beat my time and do better) actually, I can't quite recall where I last left it, It should be around here somewhere. **-.-;**

My cousin says he's going to get KH back and return it (this was after I kept stalking him wailing at him every time I saw him). But with my luck, it will be a while before this happens -**sigh**-

Darn, I want to play KH again argh!

So as of right now I have no Kingdom Hearts game other than _**KH:Chain of Memories**_, but that game keeps pissing me off. I finally managed to beat Marluxia, (after I died like 10 times, gave up for a few months then tried again and died 6 more times cause I had the wrong cards for Sora's deck) and moved on to playing as Riku. Surprisingly enough, it's much easier playing as Riku (downside you don't get that many cards to fight with) up until I made it to Twilight Town and had to fight that damn replica again. So yeah I'm stuck -___- Any suggestions so that I can move on?

Um what else? Oh right. I have yet to play _**Kingdom Hearts II**_ (though I have read a good deal about it on the Internet and have watched a few Walkthroughs on Youtube so I know a few things), my friend was going to let me borrow it, but that never happened since she sold it so I'm basically screwed here.

Anyway, this was originally just a stupid idea I came up with after drawing up a picture of Sora dressed up as a character from a different game (he was dressed up as Serge and Kairi was dressed as Kid in case you wanted to know and they're up on DeviantArt now so if you want to check it out or you can go to Gaiaonline and search me in the Art Arena).

I told my friend about it and eventually the idea evolved into a weird little crossover between Kingdom Hearts and _**Chrono Cross **_where characters of KH play the roles of CC. Later on it became sort of a novelization of Chrono Cross, Kingdom Hearts style but at this point I intend to also add a few things from _**Final Fantasy VII **_(and maybe a lil from _**Final Fantasy VIII **_now if only my cousin would let me borrow it) because I love that game and because it sort of made sense at the time. I know, it's a bit confusing, but it is still a work in progress much like my other fics.

Of course there were too many characters in Chrono Cross (like 44 or 45 different characters in your party then all those other minor characters), so I am pooling in the characters from the other games as well (rather than sticking to just KH), and maybe some from Final Fantasy VII (why you ask? Uh... well... I don't know anymore I've forgotten why) to fill in the gaps.

At the moment the list I had worked up is nearly completed. Although I am somewhat satisfied with it, I'm not completely familiar with all the character's personalities so some of the people I had in mind might end up being changed for others. It might not be a good idea to post up anything so soon until I'm sure. So if anyone out there is interested in helping out then send me a message.

Hmm, I think that's all I wanted to say so uh yeah, sorry I bored you guys with this note, and uh continue on please.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hurray I've finally updated and posted an actual chapter for this story! Thanks to Lord Spectre X and DjinKai for reviewing, I'm so happy, I'd hug you both, if it weren't for the fact that you guys live far from me, and that I'm repulsed by hugs, (honestly, I can't stand them)

Um let's see, oh right I have to put up a disclaimer:

This will probably be the only **disclaimer **I'll be putting up for this story so uh yeah pay attention. I don't own Chrono Cross, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters that show up in this story. They belong to Square-Enix and Disney. However, I did come up with this idea, and there is a possibility that an OC may end up showing up here (since it might be necessary but I'm not sure at the moment cause I can't remember) but I guess no one really cares about that **:(**

**-looks up- **you know that's probably the longest disclaimer I've ever written **-eye starts twitching- **

Oh I almost forgot one more important thing** -points down- **

**Code thingy:  
**"This is talking blibitty blobitty blah"  
_'This is thinking, pretty obvious eh?'  
_**THIS IS USED FOR ELEMENTS  
**_**And this is for Techs/Limits**_

Onward with Chapter 1 **:)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 Chasing phantoms in one's dreams (1)  
**They had finally made it out of the High Tower and immediately greeted by a sharp cold breeze. The three travelers, two males and one female stood outside looking left and right to see where they needed to go next. The younger of the two males, a 16 year-old with ginger blond hair and ocean blue eyes looked to the left and saw passage way.

"Over there," he points and approaches what looked to be like a giant block that was blocking their path. The other male, a 21 year-old man dressed in dark clothing, who had gravity defying spiky blond hair, and vivid blue eyes (who could have easily passed for the teenager's brother), walked past him and looked up.

"We'll need to go up," he says in a calm tone.

"How are we going to do that?" The teen asked.

"We climb," This time the girl replied. She was the same age as the teen and she too had blonde hair (though hers was a shade lighter than the older man), and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse, a white vest and a matching skirt. It was almost as if all three of them were siblings, but that wasn't the case. He was about to ask how when she suddenly took hold of the older man's weapons, one of many interlockable blades that made up an even more powerful sword and impaled it into the stone block. The teen gaped in amazement that such a fragile, dainty looking girl could even stick a heavy piece of metal straight into a wall without breaking a sweat.

As if reading his mind, the girl turns around and grins at her friend saying, "Nothing to it." before she starts to climb up. The older man then grabs the teen by the arm and pulls him away; he was going to ask why when he realized what his friend was trying to do, his face turning red.

"Okay you can look now," the girl said looking down at them.

"Go on," The spiky haired man said telling the teen to go next. The teen nodded and proceeded to use the blade as leverage to climb up, surprisingly enough it managed to hold his weight and never budged or wobbled at all. He looked up and saw the girl smiling at him as she reached down to give him a helping hand, he gratefully took it and climbed a top the block.

The teen looked and saw that there was still one more block to go and he groaned knowing that they would have to repeat this again soon. The older man didn't bother climbing up, but rather just removed his sword and simply jumped high enough, landing next to his younger companions and leaving the teen gaping again. He didn't put the sword away and instead repeated what the girl had done minutes ago, afterwards he took out another and impaled it a few feet above that way it would be easier to climb up, not that he needed any help.

The girl went up first and this time the teen didn't need a hint as he quickly turned away and looked down. He waited for a while before he felt someone nudging him on his arm. "Huh...oh...wha?" he fumbled for a moment before noticing that the blond haired man was staring at him an aloof expression on his face.

"Oh... heh...sorry," he says and takes it as a clue that it's his turn. This time around it was easier and therefore didn't need any help getting up, though then again his friend wasn't there waiting for him. Where did she go? He got up and dusted his hands as he looked around for the girl. He looked to the left and saw an opening that led back to the High Tower, he doesn't wait for the older man and heads inside.

The teen finds the girl looking up and down at the strange barrier that was supposed to keep them from falling back down to the lower level of the High Tower. The problem was that this was a dead end, there was no other passageway or anything that could lead them any further. He was about to ask when the older man appeared and beat him to it. "Any Luck?"

"No nothing," she replies.

"Well, what about this weird crystal thing?" the teen points to a strange crystal pedestal that was crackling with energy, he doubted that it was safe.

"It could be a switch or device like the others we encountered earlier," the man said from behind as he sheath his swords. The girl presses the strange crystal and nothing happens at first.

"Maybe it's broke-," The teen says but is interrupted by a loud noise coming from above, it was a lift that had come down for them. Carefully they got on and waited as the lift started rising up. It lead them to another level with more barriers so they wouldn't fall. Straight ahead was a passageway, they got off the lift and made their way through leading them into a strange room.

"what is this place, it kinda looks like a chapel of sorts," the girl says walking around, the room was circular as far as they could tell.

"Over here," the older man points as he walks towards the right, it was dark but if one were to pay attention they might notice that there was another passageway.

The two teens follow their friend. "This sure is some castle," she says to the boy she walks cautiously on the path, there were no barriers here to protect them should they fall. "Eh, Roxas?"

Roxas doesn't say anything as he momentarily stares down at the lower levels and lifts. Right then he had a strange feeling of foreboding that he couldn't quite shake off. "Roxas? You alright?" the girl says distracting him from his train of though.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," he replies reassuring the girl with a slight smile on his face.

"Stay on your toes you two, who knows what danger could be awaiting us here," the older man says as he walks forward. She holds his hand for a little more reassurance as they trail behind their friend. As he opens the door though, Roxas starts feeling a little lightheaded a slight ringing in his ears that he didn't know where it was coming from. Inside, possibly? The older man opens the door and they're greeted by a blinding flash of light or so Roxas thought.

* * *

This room was different from the chapel they had passed on the way here. It was well lit with six blue flames that were stationed in front of them, three on the left and three on the right. On the floor there was a strange symbol and straight ahead where two sets of stairs, on the left and right, equal in length that lead to the same place which was slightly higher than the room they had entered.

There, the older man and the girl were lying on the floor facedown as pools of blood collected underneath them. Only Roxas remained standing with his head lowered as if he were looking down at them. In his hand he was holding onto a dagger, the tip of the blade was covered with blood. Blood that belonged to the girl and the man…

His two friends he had killed...

A wicked smirk formed on his lips before he started laughing.

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued

**1.) **In Chrono Cross, that's the name of the first "chapter" in the game. I might use some of those chapter names for this story because I'm lazy** -___-**

O.O!!! So… What do you think? -**cringing**- please don't be mad at meh if it didn't come out good. It's been sooooooo loooooong since I last played Chrono Cross, and I haven't gotten to playing KH2 (or getting a new copy of KH for the matter) It's really short, I know. I would have kept going and added the next part, but I didn't wanna **T__T**

**Review **:3 and let me know if there's a way I can improve this chapter. Or flame me if you wish, but if you do, it must be done right. I don't want any "you sux" cause seriously any five year old could do that 7___7 and yer not a five year old now, are you?


End file.
